Please! Just Forget Me!
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Another Story From Me! Well I wont make the summary because it can be confusing, so just try to Read it! Oh Yeah and the pairing will also be disclosed inside too! So if interested in please read it! And tell me what you thought! I planned to make this only three-shot or depend on my mood it will be four-shot


** Please! Just Forget Me!**

* * *

**First Encounter**

'_Please! Someone please help me!'_

'_I want to be free! I don't want to be someone's play doll'_

'_Please someone take me out of here!'_

'_I'm sick of being obedient doll, I hope there will be a prince come to my rescue!'_

* * *

In somewhere of the thick forest, there's one little boy who had been scratching his red hair and being restless. He's only 8 years old little boy. He look around his left and right while feeling confused.

"I wonder where's big sis? Did she just get herself lost? Geez! Seriously! How can she so careless getting lost in here! She was the one who always warned me not to get lost inside here!"

Actually, the boy was the one who was lost. He had trained himself against bear until he had forgotten he had strayed away from his sister.

The boy keep advancing the forest, but the boy still didn't noticed. He was already inside an unknown area. The area where human can't reach. The boy oblivious to this fact, keep advancing the forest in hope finding his sister. After one hour of advancing, the boy arrived at one big castle. No it's actually can't be called a castle. It's only a tall tower with one window at the top of tower and one door at the bottom. The boy approached the tower keeping his guard up.

"Strange... I haven't heard from big sis about there's a tall tower inside here. Should I inspect what inside here?"

The boy put his hand on his chin thinking to himself. But he give up only in mere second.

"Ah! No good! I'm no good in thinking! Well, I'll just clean off what stand in my way! Let's take a look what is inside here! Maybe I can find the treasure inside here and I can say good bye to our miserable life! And big sis burden in raising me will be lightened!"

The boy nod to himself and pushed the door opened. He unsheathed his sword to his left hand and advance the tower while vigilantly keep his guard up.

"*pant* hah... hah... hah... Seriously... why did they had to build this tower so high up... hah... hah... hah..." in the mid way the boy panted heavily because the tower way to tall. But the boy didn't give up and keep advancing. Finally the boy reached the top and he found the door.

The boy gently opened the door and over there he froze. The room is just like a plain dungeon, but what froze him is there is a girl inside the room. The girl had her back turned to him so she didn't notice him who had intrude inside her room. She was a little girl with silver hair, but what the most captive the boy attention is something protruded from the girl's buttock. There is a tail coming out from the girl's buttock. And also the girl is crying inside the room alone. The boy gathers his courage and call out to the girl.

"Um... Errrr... Hello... Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl was startled and her shoulder jumped out. She turned around and glared at the boy with red and watery eyes. At her head, the boy saw there is a small crown and small horn at the girl's head. The boy's heart skip a beat when she saw the girl's face. 'She's cute!' The boys thought to himself

"*sob* w-who are you!? W-Wait! A human!? How can a human reached this place!?" The girl was shocked and she forgot to hide her tears.

"Errr... Actually I am searching for my sister who got lost but after wandering around I've arrived here"

"W-What!? That's impossible!? Shouldn't you be the one who got lost here!? There's no way your sister is the one who got lost here! The one who got lost should be you, little brat!?"

"L-Little brat!? I-I don't want to hear that from you, crybaby, shorty little girl! And I'm not lost!...Perhaps" The red haired boy voice trailed off at the last word he mentioned.

"W-What!? Who did you call crybaby and shorty! For a peasant like calling me a princess crybaby is unforgiveable! Besides, I should be taller than you!" the girl raised up and walked in front of the boy only to be revealed that she only a few centi shorter. The girl face blush red getting embarrassed and shout at him trying to change the topic.

"A-Anyway! I'm older than you! How old are you little brat!"

"Err... I'm eight years old... From what I can see, your age not differ to much from me..."

"What!? How dare you lump me together with you lowly humans! I'm already 150 years old!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!? No way! A girl so cute like you actually already an old woman!?" The red hair boy eyes wide opened.

"W-What!? C-Cute!? Me!?" The girl face flustered and she began to panicked, but suddenly she realize the boy's last word and she stomped the ground.

"Kiiiiiiihhhhh! How rude of you calling a princess like me an old woman! This is why a human is merely bunch of primitive monkeys!"

The boy being offended by the girl's word retorted "Hey! Who's the monkey here! An besides where is the princess! All I could see is only a spoiled little brat here!"

"Aaaaaaah! You're so rude! Get-" before she could finished her word the girl heard a footstep someone's coming to their place. The girl quickly pulled the boy's hand and shoved him under her bed.

"H-Hey! What are you-!" the girl cut the boy's word "Shut up! And don't let out any noise! Hide under there until I said it was okay!"

The boy reluctantly comply to the girl's order and hide under the girl's bed. The girl sit on the bed and her back turned at the door. Not long after that, the door opened and there is a man with blue jacket and blue hair appeared.

"Lu, who are you talking with? I can hear your loud voice in the middle of coming here" the man asked with calm voice. The girl which called Lu without turning back answered with cold tone "Nothing, isn't it just your imagination, Ciel? As you can see I'm only alone inside this empty room sitting obediently like a doll"

The man who was called Ciel smile wryly at Lu's word. "Is that so? Perhaps it's just my imagination" but the man eye's suddenly turned sharp staring at Lu's back. The boy who is under Lu's bed even could feel the chill although he didn't saw the man's eye which is like he saw his prey and ready to hunt them. Lu's unfazed with the cold tension raising inside the room only shrugged her shoulder and asked Ciel without facing him "So? What's your business coming here, Ciel? Is it to monitor me so that I didn't do anything suspicious?"

The man called Ciel shook his head "No, I only come here at my whim. Also what kind of brother wasn't worried about his sister who was being locked inside the tower unable to move freely?"

Ciel than proceed to Lu's place and embrace her from behind "I know you had it hard for being forced to married with other demon, I also against it. But I don't have authority to object our father decision. So, I'm sorry for being useless big brother for you, Lu" Ciel said with sad tone at her ears.

Lu gently pushed away Ciel's hand which embrace her and show him her smile "I'm not blaming you, Ciel. This is already my fate. I can only accept it, so you didn't have to feel guilty about it"

Ciel gently pat Lu's head and walked away from Lu. He headed to the door direction, but before he exit the room Ciel stopped and without turning to Lu's direction he warned Lu.

"Lu, let me tell you this first. Don't do anything rash. If you get anyone involved in this, you should already know what father will do, right? He won't care about anything as long as he get you back"

After leaving this word, Ciel leave the room and closed the door. There's some kind of magic lock heard outside the room.

Lu breathed out feeling relieved and muttered in small voice "I know about that already, Ciel. You don't need to tell me. And I don't plan to involve someone on my own problem"

And then Lu hopped off from her bed and said, "It's fine already little brat. Come out now"

Then the red haired boy's head popped out under Lu's bed. He raised his head and over there he saw something he shouldn't see. His face getting hot and he can sure his face is blushing red. He averted his eyes from her.

"Huh! What's wrong? Come out already!" Then Lu realize that their position. The red haired boy could peek at her skirt.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lu quickly put her hand at her skirt to hide it and glared with teary eyes at the red haired boy who still averting his gaze.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Lu asked with teary eyes.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" the red haired boy answered didn't meet her eyes and played dumb. Lu gazed at him with suspicious.

"Fine, I won't pursue it. By the way, what color again did I wear today?"

"Pink, huh" The red haired boy muttered in small voice but he finally realized he had made a mistake. He quickly covered his mouth with both his hand and looked at the girl direction. The girl had glared at her with teary eyes.

"So you saw it! You perverted! Beast!" The girl stomped at the boy face repeatedly.

"Agh! I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" the boy said desperately trying to calm the panic girl who had gone wild. A few moment later both of them panted heavily tired at the ruckus they had cause. Lu sat at the floor powerlessly and cover her face with her both hand and weep.

"Uuuuu... I can't be bride anymore"

"Come on... don't make something trivial like this into something big. I only saw a mere second of it. It's nothing to make a big fuss of it"

"W-What! This is something big you know! Any girl will mind if their panties was being seen by some stranger!"

The girl once again starting throwing tantrum. The red haired boy sighed and changed the topic.

"By the way, who was that man just a moment ago? And have you been locked inside here all this time?"

Lu's face this time frozen. Then her face turned expressionless and with cold tone answered him.

"It's none of your business"

The boy felt his heart ache when he heard she said that. Before he could asked another question, Lu had changed the topic.

"By the way, something's bothering me. How can you enter this room so nonchalantly? No, more like how can you enter this tower so nonchalantly? No, it's more like how can you enter this realm?"

"You sure had so many questions. And what do you meant how did I reach here? I just normally walked inside here" The red haired boy asked tilting his head confused.

"That's impossible! This is a demon realm! How can you just waltz in here like there's nothing happened! Are you an idiot! Ah you must be really an idiot!" Lu shouted at him unable to believe him.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" The red haired boy shouted back. "Fine! I'll show you!" The boy walked to the door direction.

"H-Hey! Wait! Don't touch it!" Lu panic trying to stop the boy.

The red haired boy touched the door knob and opened the door casually. And he face at Lu's direction with proud expression.

"There! Now you don't have anything to complain anymore, do you?"

Lu's eyes wide opened and her jaw dropped. She stayed like that for a few moment, causing the red haired boy worried. He walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Lu's conscious back hearing his voice and she realized his faced to close with her. Her face blushed red and she pushed the boy in front of her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Owaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" the boy fall down and he hit his head on the floor.

The boy rubbed the back of his head and glared at her angrily.

"What are you doing! That's hurt!"

"S-Shut up! You must playing a trick at my eyes! I don't believe it!"

"Oh, Come on! Why should I trick you! Besides why are you so insistent that I deceived you! What should I do for you to believe me!?"

"Humph!" Lu turned away from the red haired boy. Then she take a deep breath and breathed out heavily.

"Fine, I'll show you!" Lu said that and she walked at the door direction. When Lu's touched the door knob, she was electrocuted immediately.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"O-Oi!" The red haired boy pulled Lu away from the door.

"Uuuuuuuuu...!" Lu gripped at her hand with teary eyes trying to withstand the pain which turned black when she grabbed the door knob.

The boy without thinking tears apart a few of his clothed and wrapped it at Lu's hand. Lu gaze at the boy and shout

"See! When I grabbed the door knob this was happening! So there's no way I can trust you!"

"Strange... There's nothing happened when I touched it..." The boy once again grabbed the door and opened it.

"See... there's nothing happened" The boy turned to Lu confused. Lu looked at him enviously then sighed tiredly.

"Geez... It's fine already. You should just go back to where you live already. It should be already night time at your world. Your sister must have searching all over the place trying to find you" Lu said while watching the dark sky outside the windows.

"Huh? How did you know!? When I arrived here, it only night time inside here" The red haired boy confused at Lu's word.

"There's no sun in this demon world. We can determined when is day time or night time at human world because it's just like we had already had a clocked implanted inside us"

"Is that so?" The red haired boy answered vaguely unable to understand her word. Lu sighed once more.

"Go back home already. If there will be another people coming here it will be troublesome and I won't help you anymore. Just walked at the direction where this windows is and will found where the exit of this realm are" Lu said expressionless with cold tone but the red haired boy can see there is some sadness and lonely feeling on her eyes.

"Okay..." the boy replied dejectedly and walked away to the door direction. Lu turned her back against him. But before the boy closed the door, he was stopped by Lu.

"You... Your name?" Lu asked without facing him. The boy turned around surprised and he could feel his heart felt really happy she asked him his name. The boy give a mischievous grin and said

"What's this? You interested in me already?"

"D-don't be silly! Who will interested in rude boy just like you! I only asked your name because it's unfair you know my name but I didn't know your name!" Lu's voice turned bewildered.

The boy still grin and answered her "It's Elsword. Elsword Sieghart. Just Elsword is fine"

Lu muttered his name in small voice "El...sword"

"Alright, good bye Elsword" Lu once again using cold tone and bid him goodbye.

"Yes, good bye Lu. I'll see you again tomorrow" answered Elsword. But before Lu could turned back and asked him what did he mean, he already left.

Lu put both of her hand at her chest and she could feel her heart beat really fast. This is the first time she felt like this. She thought that red haired boy interested in him.

"Maybe... Maybe he can save me from this hell..." Lu muttered as she placed her hope in Elsword. But she quickly dismissed her thought.

"No, No, No, What am I thinking!? What can a mere rude human boy helped me out of this situation! I should just abandon all the hope! Yeah right! No one will ever come to save me! This isn't some fairy tales that someone will fall down just to help a girl in distress!" Lu lay down on her bed. She tried to forget what happened today, but inside her heart there's a voice asked her.

'Do you really want to give up?'

Lu dismissed the voice thinking she just hearing things, and she closed her eyes. Soon inside the room only a sleeping sound could be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Outside of the tower the boy looked at the window direction.

"That girl, Lu was it? Won't she feel bored and lonely just alone being locked inside that tower which has nothing fun inside it? If it was me I will be bored to dead already" Elsword said feeling worried about her.

"Why did she had to be locked up inside that tower? That was so cruel! The thing I could do the least is accompanying her. Yeah... Although she's so arrogant and haughty but she's not a bad girl. Maybe I can at least spare my time to appeared in front of her" Elsword thought inside his head and she walked away from tower excitedly thinking what kind of expression will Lu showed to him tomorrow when he made an appearance before her.

**Alright guys! This part ends here! Oh and after read inside this story you guys should understand the pairing already right? I'll disclose their class now**

**Elsword – Knight  
**

**Lu – Lu (Lu is Lu :P)**

**Ciel – Royal Guard**

**Alright! Read and Review guys!**


End file.
